


Fun House

by leigh_envy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leigh_envy/pseuds/leigh_envy
Summary: Roman, Logan, Virgil, and Patton are roommates and decide to go to the carnival in town. Though, as Roman gets trapped in the fun house, he gets an unwanted visitor.





	Fun House

**Author's Note:**

> warnings;  
> remus - lotta roman angst -blood mention
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> I posted this on amino a few weeks ago so I thought I would post it here as well!

“Roman, let’s go! It’s going to be gone before we even get there!”

“Oh shush it, Cindy Boo! I’m just about finished.” Roman exclaimed from the upstairs bathroom. He stood, leaning over the counter with his knuckles white. He seemed to be concentrated on applying his chapstick upon his lips. He couldn’t help but smile at his reflection as he listened to the ones down the stairs, bickering amongst themselves. He took a few steps back to look over himself, causing him to smirk faintly. He gave a firm nod before turning to leave the restroom and scurry down the stairs to see his three friends lounging on the couch. “Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go.” He snickered under his breath as he turned to grab the keys off of the hook by the door.

Though, he didn’t even get to the door until someone snatched the car keys from his hand and strolled past him, out the door. “No. You will not be driving. You have driven twenty miles per hour over the speed limit.” 

“Are you kidding me, Logan? It was one time!” Roman huffed, following the others out, “fine, then I call shotgun.” 

“Too late, princess. Already called it.” Virgil said, give a small salute with two fingers and a smug expression playing at his lips. 

“Don’t worry, kiddo, you can sit in the back with me,” Patton passed by, patting Roman on his shoulder.

Roman gave a scoff under his breath, shaking his head once he turned and closed the door behind him. By the time he hopped in the backseat behind the driver’s seat, the car was started and rolling out of the driveway. 

\- - -

It was a nice, summer day. The sky was a bright blue with no clouds in sight; the sun beat down onto the soft green grass below. It was a wonderful day to go to the carnival. It was only to be in town for a week so the group of four thought it was best to go early. 

It wasn’t long before the car slowly pulled into the parking lot, and rolled to a stopping point. The backseat riders were the first to leap out and quickly shut the door behind them. They shot each other excited glances as they nodded to each other and quickly raced off towards the front gates. 

“Would you two be careful?” Logan called as he exited the vehicle, followed by Virgil. The two couldn’t help but chuckle to themselves as they watched them.

By the time the two had caught up to the more eccentric ones, they had already grabbed ahold of their tickets and stood, waiting for Virgil and Logan. They looked like they were about to explode with excitement; they were unable to stand still, rocking back and forth on their feet.

“Let’s ride some rides, come on!” Patton declared excitably as he grabbed ahold of Virgil’s hand and began to run off yet again.

Roman slowly looked to Logan, a devilish smile coming to his lips. “Are you going to drag me along too?” The logical one raised his eyebrow in question, even though he already knew the answer. 

“You guessed correctly, specs!” Roman quickly latched his hand onto his and quickly followed behind the other two.

\- - -

An hour and a half later, the bunch was sitting around a picnic table, munching on carnival foods, discussing amongst themselves whatever was on their mind at the time.  
“Do you know how unhealthy that is?” Logan inquired, his nose scrunching up in slight disgust.

Roman tilted his head off to the side slightly, giving a loud sip from the straw that was stuck into his soda drink, “sorry, what was that?”

“I said, do you know h-“ He was about to finish his sentence when he was interrupted by another loud sip coming from Roman.

“My apologies, can you repeat that?” The dramatic teased, his tone playful. Logan let out a long sigh as he looked at Roman, slowly shaking his head. Though it wasn’t noticeable, there was a faint quirk upwards in his lips. 

After a few moments of silence as they continued to eat, Patton quickly perked up as something caught his eyes. “Guys! We should go into the fun house!” He grinned softly as he looked between the other three with a giggle. “Oh, don’t give me those sour looks. I’m sure it’ll be fun.” He nodded as he stood to his feet, gathering up the trash from the table and turning to throw it away. He waved the three of them on as he quickly walked over towards the bright colors of the fun house.  
The three exchanged glances before Virgil and Logan stood to their feet with Roman hesitantly doing so. They followed after Patton, trying to catch up. There was a sudden pit in Roman’s stomach as he followed them. He didn’t want to go in there whatsoever. But here he was, standing before the building with wide eyes as he stared at the neon yellow, red, and blue sign. He bit down onto his bottom lip to try to keep it from trembling. 

“You coming?” Virgil’s voice brought him out of his thoughts and into reality.

“Oh uh… yeah. Sorry,” Roman gave a sheepish chuckle, quickly brushing back his hair as it fell back into its place. He quickly followed behind his friends, glancing back behind him as he watched as the unknowing people passed by him. He tried to remain close to the group as much as he could, not wanting to stray away. He took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, attempting to keep himself calm. He closed his eyes for what only felt like a few seconds. 

Yet now, he was alone. At first, he was confused. He furrowed his eyebrows together, quickly turning around in a circle to maybe even find a way to return back to his friends. But no. He was in a different room, with no doors and the only stable surface was the floor. The rest of the walls consisted of mirrors, even the ceiling.  
Roman’s breathing picked up rapidly, fear now residing in the pit of his stomach. “Patton? Logan? Virgil?” He called out, but his voice bouncing off as many times as he could see his own reflection, each and everyone growing more disfigured the more he looked at them. “No no no…” he repeated to himself, circling around to the point where it almost made him dizzy and his mind started to grow fuzzy. His body began to shake as his vision slowly went blurry once tears started to well up in the corner of his eyes. He fell to his knees, unsure if it was his vision or the surroundings that were going to a pitch black. 

There was a firm hand on his shoulder. His body froze in place as he gave out a weak noise of fear.  
“No need to be afraid of me, dear brother.”  
A loud voice rung in his ears as if bouncing off of the mirrors as his did. But this was different.  
“You’re trapped in here. With not one way to escape. What if you tried to break the glass walls? What if you hit them until you bled? Would that get you out of here?”

Roman quickly shook his head. “Shut up…” he muttered under his breath, holding his hands tightly onto either side of his head, gripping onto his hair. He knew that there was a way out of here. He slowly opened his eyes, lifting his gaze up to look around the small area. The only light that seemed to be was a green glow. He looked between each and every mirror, now realizing that it wasn’t reflecting him anymore. It was someone else. But he knew who it was. The mischievous mustache that curled up devilishly on either side was evident enough. “Go away,” he demanded. 

“Oh, how strict, brother. You know.. you can’t keep me a secret for long.” 

Roman quickly threw his fist down against the concrete ground, not caring whether it hurt or not. “I said go away!” He screamed out, suddenly flinching as he heard the mirror glass shatter around him and fell to the ground. He curled into himself, holding the back of his head in his hands. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling tears rolling down his cheeks. 

A few moments later, there were three voices calling after him. “Roman!” They yelled in unison, crouching down next to the shaking male. 

Roman turned and latched onto one of the closest, wrapping his arms around him tightly and burying his face into his shoulder. He could tell that by the way he was tightly held, it was Patton. The fatherly figure shushed him quietly, gently rubbing his back. “It’s alright, Ro. We’re here,” he exchanged a very worried glance to the others that were sitting next to him. 

Roman cried quietly into his shoulder, not truly caring whether he got his friend’s shirt wet or not. He lifted his head up slightly to look in front of him and into his reflection. He stared at his red puffy eyes as they glistened. Though, it slowly faded into what he didn’t want to see. His eyes widened as he saw those familiar eyes staring right back at him. He didn’t do anything except smirk. He tightened his arms around his friend and burrowed his face back into the shirt, wanting the image to just go away.  



End file.
